


Throne of Glass AU's and Prompts

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: All the works from my Tumblr|| Angsty, fluffy and smutty drabbles and fics.





	1. Study You: Elorcan

**Author's Note:**

> My main tumblr is Abraxos-sniffing-flowers. All these fics can be found in my secondary blog Abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide, in her desperation to have notes for her anatomy class' final exam, enlists fellow student and crush, Lorcan for help. However when Lorcan can't find his notes, Elide will have to study him.
> 
> *MY VERY FIRST FIC. I'M SHIT AT SUMMARIES SORRY*

Elide leaned on the doorframe of her friends room, her petite frame not at all matching the one of the man she was watching as he rummaged around, looking for his folder of study notes he had promised her.

She giggled as he stood up and hit his head on the bookshelf and swore colourfully. He turned to her and playfully glared, walking to her and staring at her in a way that made butterflies flutter around her stomach and her face grow heated. She smiled softly at him through her eyelashes in an almost flirtatious manner.

Lorcan and Elide were in the same Anatomy class at college and from the moment Elide had laid eyes on Lorcan, there was something there. Elide didn't know what, but she knew it was something. Something stronger than lust or hatred, and Elide knew that it wasn't fake. What she didn't know what Lorcans take was. She just hoped that she'd find out something good. So right now, they were friends. And it was good. Not great, but fine.

'You know, you really shouldn't be standing on your ankle too long' Lorcan said gently, glancing to the strapping keeping Elide's injured ankle steady. She shrugs softly  
‘Wouldn’t make a difference, it still hurts when I sit down’ He sighs through his nose and bending to her height, Lorcan picks Elide up and walks to set her down on his bed.  
‘I can’t find the study notes so it may take a while and I don’t want to listen to your whining’ She snorts at this. ‘You’d find them if you bothered to clean.’ It was now he turns to snort. ‘Rowan has told me about the state of your room, so don’t pull that shit’

‘And how did Rowan find out?’ Elide asks, surprised Rowan would bother knowing, let alone, sharing this information. Anyway, it’s not like the information would have any influence on anyone, considering how overprotective her friends were.

‘Manon told Dorian, Dorian told Chaol, Chaol told Nesryn, Nesryn told Lysandra, Lysandra told Aedion, Aedion told Aelin, Aelin told Rowan, Rowan told-’

‘You.’ Elide finished. ‘And why, pray tell, did you bother keeping this information?’

‘Because I predicted this moment and had to prepare.’ Lorcan let out a chuckle before continuing ‘Besides, I think Manon was trying to get the information to all the available men in the school, but since I’m the only available one you know, I stopped the rumour, so your welcome’

Elide laughed before her face changed and she spoke again.

‘We have a test on Monday and I need those notes, so chop chop’ Lorcan turned away from her and continued to search.

———————————————————————————

Elide was beautiful, or at least, Lorcan thought so. This girl in his anatomy class was beautiful and Lorcan had found himself drawn to her onyx eyes, dark hair and bright personality. He had had feelings for her for almost 6 months so when she showed up at his dorm asking for his study notes, he jumped at the opportunity. However it went downhill when he couldn’t find them.

When she chastised him about the mess of his room, he almost asked if he could add her shirt to the pile of clothes on the floor. But he let something even more stupid out.

“Rowan has told me about the state of your room” Rowan, in actuality, had said to stay out of Elides dorm or he would castrate Lorcan. Because God forbid Rowan’s overprotective girlfriend stop meddling.

But he said nothing about Elide coming into his room. But, when the opportunity presented itself, Lorcan couldn’t seem to make a move. He may like her, but he refused to ruin what they had now if she didn’t like him back.

 

————————————————————————————

After an hour and a half of Lorcan searching, he gave up, slumping down next to Elide on his bed. He glared across at the wall opposite the two, before turning to her.

’No notes, no study’ Elide looked defeated. The most important test of the year and the only person who had the study notes has lost them. She turned her head and almost flew back at the closeness of Lorcan. If she moved a couple of inches forward, she would be kissing him. She almost shivered at that thought. To have those lips on hers would probably make her day. His dark eyes gazed into hers and seemed to scream we’re fucked. But Elide couldn’t get over how close they were and how Lorcan almost seemed to be leaning in. The tension was killing her.

All Lorcan was thinking was how much he wanted to kiss her, to feel her soft lips on his.

Then it seemed as if he had an idea.

He pulled away from her to stand and walk to the door before he closed it and turned the lock. He then walked back to the bed and grabbed his phone, sending a text. Elide silently watched, paying attention to his back muscles curling under his fitted tee.

She was insanely confused when he grabbed a notebook and pen, handing it to her. She was even more confused when he slipped his shirt off and came back to sit next to her.

‘We don’t have the study notes, so we’ll make some. Draw a simple male body and label it on here. I know your exam is on male anatomy and mine is rather impressive, so go ahead and draw.’ Elide was confused, surprised and flustered all at once. She had to agree with Lorcan about his anatomy. His tanned chest and torso rippled with muscle and Elide had to begin drawing to make sure she wasn’t staring (or drooling).

————————————————————————————

Elide was still sitting next to Lorcan in his dorm 4 hours later. Lorcan’s shirt was back on (Elide is both sad and happy about this) and they’re studying away at Elides perfect drawing and flawless handwriting when Lorcan slumped backwards, groaning.

’This exam will be the death of me’

Elide laughed as his dramatics as she joined him lying on the bed, turning her head slightly so that she could gaze at his high cheekbones, flawless tan skin, perfectly plump lips and dark eyes.

‘Get over it’ She says, propping her head up with her hand, He looked up at her and smiled the way he only does to her and she falls further into the abyss of her infatuation. All she had to do to kiss him would be to twist a little. And then, as she stared at him, as he smiled, she decided, Fuck it. She was going to kiss him. She was going to kiss the man she’s been wanting to kiss for the last 6 months.

So, placing a hand on Lorcan’s cheek and closing her eyes, Elide twisted down until her lips met his. And then she wondered why she had never done it before. Feeling him relax underneath her, he leaned up to continue to kiss her. It was slow and gentle but the feelings racing between Lorcan and Elide were so potent and tangible.

Finally the two broke apart to catch breath and to stare into each others eyes. Lorcan looks surprised at her, causing Elide to panic and stand up and pace.

‘I can’t believe I did that, I can’t believe I did that, I can’t believe-‘ She whispers. Lorcan stands and cuts her off.

‘I can’t believe you did what I haven’t had the balls to do in six months’ Elide stops.

‘What?’ She asks him quietly.

‘I’ve been wanting to kiss you, to hold you, to captivate you for 6 months. But I thought you just wanted to be friends so I never did.’ He paused, gaging her reaction. ‘Elide, I’ve had eyes only for you for basically this whole semest-‘

He was interrupted by Elide’s lips as she basically flew across the room into his arms. This kiss was different than the first. It was raw and passionate and rough. Tongue and teeth clashing as all their pent up feelings exploded like fireworks. Elide’s cold hands moved their way up Lorcan’s back underneath his shirt causing him to groan with pleasure.

Elide’s fingers grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled up. Their lips parted to allow his shirt to fly off over his head. It joined the mess on the floor. Then Lorcan paused, pulling away from Elide. She almost pouted from his lack of warmth.

‘Elide, darl, we have an exam Monday’ Lorcan said breathlessly.

Elide leaned in and planted a kiss on the joint between his neck and shoulder.

‘Then’ kiss ‘I’ll’ kiss ‘just’ kiss ‘have to’ kiss ‘study you’ kiss ‘in excruciating’ kiss ‘detail’ She says before reattaching her lips to his. Lorcan groans, moving his lips to her neck. ‘I guess so’ and then he’s kissing and biting, listening to the groans coming out of her breathlessly. Lorcan’s hands are then edging her top up over her head, pausing to gaze at her stomach and chest, taking note of her lacy black bra. Her shirt joins his on the floor.

Then he’s kissing her again, grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her, carrying her to the bed and laying her down, hovering over her and admiring her. He caught her eye.

‘Are you sure you want this?’ he whispers to her.

‘Yes, Lorcan, god, yes. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.’ Elide gasped, catching her breath, her chest rising and falling. Lorcan bent to her and kissed her lips, then her chin, neck, collarbone, cleavage, ribs, stomach, navel and hips before gently easing her shorts off of her and kissing the inside of both of her thighs. She gasped and dragged him back to her lips by his hair, causing him to groan, kissing him fiercely before rolling them over so she could straddle him, hurriedly unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. Their pants were next to join their shirts on the floor.

They both looked over each other with lust in their eyes, appreciating every bare inch of each other. Then their lips were attached and Lorcan was fumbling with the clasp on Elide’s bra. She giggled against his lips and sat up, moving his hands and helping him undo it. The lacy black material joined the floor pile as Elide feels him harden underneath her hips. Lorcan pulled Elide back to him, flipped them around and began kissing every inch of her face. Mouth, cheeks, chin, jaw, forehead, eyelids, nose, back to the junction of her jaw and neck, working his way down her neck to her collarbone, leaving bites all along it. He kept working his way down, leaving the bites on her breasts before coming back to her face.

She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her, like she couldn’t get enough of the feeling of his skin on hers. She worked her hands down over Lorcan’s rock hard abs to the waistband of his boxers, sliding them off him, making him moan against her lips. The boxers joined the increasing number of garments being flung across the room. Elide’s underwear was next, leaving them bare, vulnerable to each other. And, neither of them seemed to mind. The 21 year olds just stared at each other, at every inch of each other, committing each other to memory. They were so close to each other on Lorcan’s bed and neither of them minded.

Then Lorcan moved, slipping inside Elide. She gasped, her nails holding onto Lorcan’s back as his hips rocked against hers, faster and faster until nothing but their moans filled the air, punctured only by his kisses. He loved that he could bring those sounds from her mouth and he was trying to restrain his own sounds until she whispered ‘it’s okay, Lorcan, relax’ in his ear and he let out his own cries. As both Lorcan and Elide reached their breaking point, their loud yelling of each others names were silenced by their heated kisses.

They both cooled down slowly and Lorcan rolled off Elide to rest beside her, staring lovingly at her petite body as her chest rose and fell and she twirled her fingers into his dark hair. He hugged her close to him, loving her bare skin against his and yet he still felt as if they were still not close enough.

‘That was so much better than I dreamed it would be’ Lorcan let out in a sigh.

‘You’ve thought about that?’ Elide looks at him waiting for his answer.

‘God yes, Elide, the thought of you has driven me crazy for forever. Every time I saw you walk into class I’ve wanted to pin you to the wall and take you in the middle of class damn the consequences.’

She just kissed him.

They lay like that for a while in silence as though this was all they needed. After a while, Elide propped her head on her hand to be eye-to-eye with him.

‘Lorcan?’ She asked, gently running her fingers over the tattoos on his chest.

‘Hm’ he encourages her to continue.

‘Will you be my boyfriend?’

‘I wouldn’t have just had sex with you on my dorm room bed if I didn’t want to be your boyfriend, so yes, Elide, I would be honoured if you let me be your boyfriend.’

They lay like that until they fall asleep under the doona, Elide curled up into Lorcan’s chest and for the first time in a while, she feels safe and at home.

————————————————————————————

The next morning Elide is woken by her outstanding biological clock. Basically, she woke at 7 AM on a Saturday. She almost had a conniption when she saw Lorcan sleeping butt-naked next to her, but the events of the previous night come rushing back and she smiles at him. Pulling his arm off her and kissing him, she stood and grabbed her clothes from the floor before heading into the adjacent bathroom to change. She looks in the mirror, staring at the hickey’s all along her neck and on her breasts.

When she came out of the bathroom, Lorcan was awake and his face lit up when he saw her, standing and walking to her, wrapping his arms over her. She hadn’t realised just how beautiful she thought he was until she saw him naked with the sun lighting up his dark, swirling tattoo and his eyes gleaming.

‘Hey, my dazzling girlfriend’ Lorcan smiled down at Elide, filling her with a warmth she hadn’t experienced before.

She laid a kiss on his lips and whispered ‘Hello, my splendid boyfriend’ She smiled. ‘Are you okay? You’re not sore or anything?’ He asks and she just smiles at him ‘I’m so much better than okay. But I do need to go back to my dorm and change these clothes before I’m doing a walk of shame in front of everyone in the boarding house.’ He nods, completely understanding.

‘Okay, but I’m taking you on a date tonight’ He says as she walks out the door with a slight okay and a smile.

Heading down a floor and into her dorm which she shared with her overprotective family friend, Aelin and one of her distant relatives, Manon. Assuming both were out with their respective boyfriends, she opened the door expecting it to be empty. Instead she saw everyone. Dorian, Manon’s boyfriend was sitting next to her. Next to him was his best mate Chaol and his girlfriend, Nesryn. Across from those four on Manon’s bed was Rowan, Aelin’s boyfriend, and Aedion and Lysandra, Aelins cousin and his girlfriend. Asterin and Fenrhys, Manon’s best friend and her boyfriend, and Connall, Fenrhys’ twin, leant against the wall behind everyone.

They all turned to face Elide when she walked in, bombarding her with worries that she was dead in a ditch and asking where she’d been. Finally, after she tried to calm everyone down, they were all silenced by Fenrhys’ loud whistle. Elide nodded her thanks.

‘I got myself a boyfriend’ Elide said to everyone. They looked shocked. Rowan recovered first.

‘And who is your boyfriend Elide?’ He asks gently, waiting for her answer.

She raised her head and after pausing to stare at each of them individually, she moved to her drawers at the back of the room, grabbed her clothes and walking to the door leading to the bathroom. Right before she entered the bathroom, she turned to them again, staring specifically at Rowan.

 

‘Lorcan’

Aelin walked up to her.

‘And who gave you that sex hair and the hickey’s?’ She asks. Elide shrugged.

‘Lorcan’

And with a wink, she disappeared in to the bathroom, leaving the people in the room to whisper in outrage and annoyance.


	2. Study You part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Study You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main Tumblr is Abraxos-sniffing-flowers. All my fics can be found on Abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics.

‘Okay, so tonight, 7, right? At the coffee shop’ Elide nods over the phone, and then realises her boyfriend can’t see her. She pauses to place her phone between her neck and pick up her two coffee’s from the counter. Grabbing her phone again she responds.

‘Yeah, coffee shop, 7’ She agrees nervously, biting her lip. It seems as if her boyfriend knows her to well though.

‘El, what’s wrong, are you okay?’ Lorcan asks worriedly. She almost laughs at her boyfriend.

‘Just thinking about Aelin and Manon’s reaction’ She lies.

‘Oh, well, I’m sure they’ll be happy if your happy, unless you’re unhappy. Are you unhappy, El? Have I done something wrong?’ She giggles softly.

‘I’m extremely happy, Lorcan, but I don’t understand why their opinions matter to you.’

‘Their your best friends, basically your family, and I just want them to accept how strongly I feel about you’ Elide nods, walking into her class.

‘I’ll see you when you get into class. I bought your disgusting coffee’ Lorcan laughs on the other end of the line, making Elide’s chest feel warm.

‘Thank you El, for buying my so called disgusting coffee, but I’ll pay you back when I get there. See you El.’

‘Bye’ Elide hangs up the phone and opens her book back to pull out her textbook and laptop.

Lorcan and Elide have been going out for five months and it was amazing. They even had their own thing. Their thing being Friday night study session which normally ended in either a cuddle or a make out session, but Lorcan and Elide worked. Manon’s boyfriend, being the fanboy he is even had a name for them. Elide enjoyed his company which no one understood, but while everyone saw Lorcan as a jackass, Elide thought Lorcan was quite a softie, not that he’d ever admit she was right but only for her. She even thinks she may be falling in love with him. 

She waves to him as he enters the auditorium. He see’s her and he cracks a smile, jogging up the steps to her, sidling through the seats and gently kissing her forehead and cheek as he sat down. Elide handed him his coffee and he dumped the money for it on her desk. Scratch that, Elide is definitely in love with him.

‘Hey El’

‘Hey. What’s wrong, you looked upset’ He smiles gently at her.

‘Gavriel got pissed because I didn’t wake him up when I got up. I tried to but my roommate is insistent on annoying me.’ Lorcan pauses ‘But I’m here now with you, so I’m okay’ He leaned down and kissed her cheek again causing her to giggle. he smiled at her in way he only does for her before turning to the professor who begins speaking. Lorcan holds her hand under the table the whole lesson.

——————————————————————————————

Lorcan was head over heels. He was completely in love with his petite, dark haired, dark eyed girlfriend. He could remember the moment, two weeks ago when it happened, or more, when realised how in love he was.  
They were on a date and had decided to go for ice cream together, as they watched the people pass by. The sun was bright and caused Elide’s freckles to almost glow. She was laughing and giggling and it was such a fun day.

Elide licked her ice cream, leaving a spot of it on her nose.

‘El’ Lorcan reached across the table and gently wiped the chocolate ice cream off her nose, causing her to laugh, loud and high, throwing her head back, soaking in the sun and the joy of the summer’s day. Lorcan looked over at her and it was like a string being taut and he realised that he was so in love with Elide Lochan, she could tell him to jump off a cliff and he’d do it, if it would make her happy. He was up shits creek without a paddle, but if Elide was there he didn’t mind, not at all.

So coming to this realisation, Lorcan organised a date and he promised himself that he would tell her he loves her. Tonight. He just had to muster up the courage. Not that he’d ever had much of that around her.

——————————————————————————————

“I still don’t get what you see in him” Aelin says from behind her as she curled Elide’s hair.

“I know this doesn’t happen a lot, but I agree with Aelin” Manon says from beside her as she checked out her makeup in the mirror. Elide rolls her eyes at the two of them.

“Manon, what do you like about Dorian?” Manon opened her mouth “concisely and not sexually” Elide cut in.

“He makes me happy” Manon replies, swiping her mascara over her eye.

“Exactly. I know you guys don’t like Lorcan, but he makes me happy and treats me well. He tries for you guys but he won’t change who he is for you. I love him as he is. Why do you look so shocked?” Elide reproaches, pausing at their shocked faces.

“You just said you love Lorcan. Elide, it’s only been 5 months” Aelin says softly.

“Well yeah. I do love him. He makes me a better person and when he’s not around, it ruins my day” Elide shrugged, pulling her freshly curled hair into a ponytail and slipping her earrings in. A knock sounded from the dorm room and Manon springs up, smoothing the ruffles in her dress and walks over to open the door, revealing a very dapper looking Dorian. Elide giggled as Manon seemed to light up at his presence.

“Hey witchling” He says, pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back as he leaned down to kiss her. Manon giggled as she took the flowers and moved them to her bedside.

“Hey princeling” she says back, kissing his cheek and taking his arm.

“Don’t wait up guys. And Elide, got get him.” Winking, Manon and Dorian left, their laughter heard from the corridor.

“I got to go. You don’t have to wait up” standing, Elide squeezed Aelin’s shoulder, slipping her flats on and grabbing her wallet, phone and keys. Just as she opened the door, Aelin’s voice paused her.

“Don’t get hurt, Elide. I wouldn’t have the control to stop myself from hurting Lorcan” Elide nods, understanding the meaning behind her words. Aelin has a love for all things pyrotechnic and Elide had seen her thrown out of one-too-many schools after she was caught using the Bunsen burner flames to, in Aelin’s words, “protect my friends from fucking bitches.” Elide shudders at the thought of Lorcan hurting her.

She walked down the stairs, trying to pep talk herself into telling Lorcan how she feels. It shouldn’t be too hard. Should it?

She gets downstairs and spies him anxiously waiting for her at the coffee shop in the middle of the quad, looking handsome in dress pants and a button-down shirt. He turned to her and smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth and the spark in his eyes. Elide has to stop herself from blushing. Lorcan holds his hands out to her as she reaches him and gently pulls her in to kiss her, his hands going to her waist. Elide loves these kisses. They send fireworks down her spine every time. Pulling away, Lorcan softly kisses her cheek.

“You look beautiful Eli” he says, watching her face break into a smile at the compliment. Lorcan could die seeing that smile on her face

“You don’t look so bad yourself” Elide says, feigning unimpressed. He laughs softly at her dramatics.

“Come on darl. I look great. Not as great as you, but great. Now come on, let me take you out for dinner.” Lorcan says, kissing her forehead and grasping her hand as they walked to his car. 

——————————————————————————————

God, Elide drove Lorcan crazy. Even when she wasn’t around. His girlfriend was so fierce and protective and caring and smart and sexy and gorgeous. She walked beside him down the street to the restaurant they were going to, her flowy red and purple dress shifting around her knees, her curls framing her face and bouncing behind her back. Elide was all smiles and laughs and happiness today and Lorcan couldn’t be more glad. Lorcan knew Elide was constantly having nightmares about terribleness of her childhood and had some really bad days where she couldn’t move. Lorcan hated those days. Hated seeing his sunshine dimmed like that. He frowned at the thought.

They got to the restaurant and got their table, Lorcan being extra polite and not grumpy as they ordered and talked and laughed. Half way through the meal, Lorcan couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Hey Elide?” Elide looks up from her meal, smiling and a makes a “hm” noise.

Clearing his throat he started.

“So, um, we’ve been together for a while and, ugh, well, um, you’re like a ray of sunshine and being around you make me really happy and when you’re not around it ruins my day and I, um, I’mverymuchinfatuatedwithyouandIloveyou” he finishes nervously. Elide looks at him.

“What?” She asks softly.

“Elide Lochan” he tries again “I love you” he winces back, trying not to be upset with the disappointment that he’s sure is coming.

“Oh. That’s all” Elide sighs, relief washing over her. “I thought you asked me out to break up with me” Lorcan laughs at that, reaching across the table to hold her hand. 

“Like I would do that” he answers softly.

“I love you too Lorcan Salvaterre” She says softly, bringing his knuckles to her lips and kissing them.


	3. "Why do you believe in the goodness of others?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt. Manon gets stood up and ends up going out to a bar, where she meets Elide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main tumblr is abraxos-sniffing-flowers. The tumblr specifically made for these fics and others is abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics

Manon sat at the barstool of the club, picking at her nails and downing the occasional shot, when the girl sat beside her and stole her breath. A straight sheet of black hair rolled down the strangers back, brushed back to reveal pale, creamy skin, plump, red painted lips and eyes of onyx. Manon’s eyes scoped down the short girl. She had big boobs and a small waist and legs. But damn, was she gorgeous. 

 

The stranger ordered a drink and turned to face Manon, staring her down. But the drunk side of her brain wasn’t backing down. In fact, drunk Manon was a bitch to actual, logical Manon. Manon stuck a hand out.

 

“I’m Manon” She declared, holding the strangers gaze.

 

“Elide” The girl answers, not bothering to take Manon’s outstretched hand and instead grabbing her drink from the bar. Manon watched the girl drink, her throat bobbing. Elide winced at the taste, causing Manon to laugh.

 

“Alright, Manon, why are you staring at me?”

 

“I find you incredibly gorgeous” Manon shrugs. In the back of her mind, logical Manon was losing her shit. Manon took another shot.

 

“Why are you here Manon? You’re quite attractive yourself. Someone like you shouldn’t be in shitty bar” Manon doesn’t question what exactly that meant about Elide.

 

“I got stood up at the restaurant next door” Manon remarks before throwing back another shot.

 

“Why do you believe in the goodness of others? The worlds full of people like that” Manon almost chokes at the comment.

 

“With boobs like that, I’m doubtful anyone’s ever stood you up” Now it’s Elide’s turn to choke.

 

“Trust me, people have tried worse” Elide scowls, before taking another shot. 

 

“Wha- Oh” Manon realises. “Oh, I’m sorry” Elide shrugs the apology off.

 

“No point you apologising. And I’m not drunk enough to deal with your sympathy solet me take some shots then do something to distract me.” Elide almost seems to grind the words out before grabbing taking another shot. Then another. Then another. Manon starts chugging as well, trying to block out the thoughts going through her head. Elide seemed decent enough, and probably didn’t deserve whatever she got. Maybe Manon shouldn’t have believed in the goodness of her stood up date and maybe Elide deserved more.

 

As the night progressed, Manon found Elide prettier and prettier under the haze of alcohol and the club lights and found herself leaning across and attaching her lips to Elide’s and it was more intoxicating than any alcohol Manon consumed that night. _And then Elide suggested they get out of here and Manon was reassuring her that people could be good and Elide was challenging that and then they were in Elides apartment and their clothes were across the floor and Manon was pretty sure she had never felt so good and when she woke up with Elide curled naked into her side she realised that_   ** _maybe it was a good thing she got stood up._**


	4. "You go, I go. You bleed, I bleed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MANORIAN WEDDING + MANORIAN KIDDIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main tumblr is abraxos-sniffing-flowers. The tumblr specifically made for these fics and others is abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics

Manon was absolutely livid. She gets that maybe there are some Ironteeth clans that don’t like her, but after 7 years of peace, you would expect them to keep the peace. Manon opened the King of Adarlan’s bedroom with one hand as she undid her braid. Her Princeling was sitting on the bed reading in what Manon thought may be the funniest reading position ever. His head snapped up as she entered, cracking a smile that made Manon’s heart flutter. He uncurled his legs from against his chest and stood, stretching to reveal a line of skin on his midriff. He padded over, leaning to kiss her. It made Manon feel so much better. Dorian fiddled with the shoulder straps of her armour gently.

 

“What’s wrong, witchling?” Manon sighed.

 

“Rogue witches again” She paused to look around. “The twins?”

 

“With Chaol.” Nyx and Helion, the Haviliard twins were both six and were both trying to master swords already. Manon laughs as Dorian begins to work on the other shoulder.

 

“Manon” she nods and sighs as Dorian takes off the second shoulder plate and leads her to sit her on the bed and crouches between her knees, beginning to fiddle with the chest plate of her armour. “I need to ask you something” Manon nods for him to continue.

 

“We’ve been together since you kissed me on the battlefield at the end of the war. You’ve stood by me through taking back Adarlan and the meetings and coronation and you’ve given me two beautiful children and heirs and … shit this is hard” Manon watches him as he reaches across and opens the bedside drawer, pulling out a small box.

 

“I know you’re already a queen in your own right, but would you like to become my countries queen? Manon Blackbeak, will you marry me?” He opens the box to reveal a ring as gold as Manon’s eyes. It had a giant diamond surrounded by sapphires like Dorian’s eyes. Manon wiped away her tears, nodding frantically as she tried to calm down. For Dorian, Manon was completely open in her emotions and she didn’t even care. He hugged her and she hugged back as he slipped the ring on her finger.

 

—————————————————————————

 

6 months later, Manon and Dorian stood under an archway in the Adarlan palaces courtyard. Manon’s bridesmaids, Asterin, Aelin and Elide stood beside her and Chaol, Aedion and Rowan stood beside Dorian. The twins sat with Lysandra in the front row. It was the middle of spring and the flowers around them were in perfect colourful bloom. Asterin had even braided some into Manon’s hair, making a crown of roses stark against the silver in her hair.

 

Dorian spoke his vows first. “I met you in the darkest part of my life and Manon, you were the light. You cared for me when I needed it, but you were always the fiercest warrior I had ever known. I fell in love with the women you were, and even deeper in love when I saw you grow into the ever-fierce, caring, loyal and brave women you are today. You’ve blessed me with a family, and I’m forever grateful. I vow to you today. Where you go, I go. If you bleed, I bleed. My queen, now and forever.” Manon has to fight to keep the tears back and she can see most of the Thirteen trying as well. So she speaks instead.

 

“When I met you the first time, I thought you were some arrogant prick who I shouldn’t bother time with” Dorian laughs, shaking his head. “But yet I still felt myself drawn to you. Since then, I’ve found myself my friends and my family. But the thing I found in you was so much better. In you, I found home.” Dorians eyes water at her words. “You are the father of my two beautiful children and my saving grace when I get a little crazy. You are the calm in my storm and I love you for being that and more. I vow to you today. Where you go, I go. If you bleed, I bleed. My King, now and forever.” Manon hears her bridesmaids basically burst into tears and so does Dorian. She reaches up and brushes the tears away, smiling gently.

 

The rings come next. Bands of gold and sapphire twined together, presented by Helion. After this, nothing else matters until the celebrant said “I now present you King Dorian and Queen Manon Blackbeak-Haviliard, as man and wife. You may now kiss the bride” Dorian started to lean in but Manon got there first, pulling her husband (she would never get used to that) in to connect their lips. Wolf-whistles sounded from the Thirteen for some reason but nothing else mattered but Dorian. _Manon Blackbeak-_ ** _Haviliard_** echoed in her mind as Dorian pressed his hands into her sides, holding her firmly but gently at the same time, their lips working in perfect sync as their tongues explored each others mouths for the millionth time.

 

Their moment was interrupted as their children barrelled into them, hugging them both. Dorian pulled away to pick up his little girl, as she giggled in her pink dress. Nyx was a female replica of Dorian with messy black curls and sapphire blue puppy dog eyes. Manon smiled as she picked up her tiny male twin, Helion with his shoulder-length silver hair and gold eyes. He giggled at them both.

 

“You look so pwetty, mummy” Nyx exclaimed, reaching her hand out to see Manon’s rings. Manon held her hand gently as Nyx turned it over to look.

 

“So do you, darling” Nyx giggled again, dropping Manon’s hand. “Daddy, put me down. I want to go play with Charlie” Dorian let the little girl down and she ran down to Charlisa, Lysandra and Aedion’s girl, skipping off holding hands. Turning to her boy and kissing his forehead, she put him down so he could follow his sister. Dorian softly pulled her in, placing a kiss in her hair.

 

“Thank you” he murmured softly. “For this. For caring” Manon turned to him, wrapping her arms around him. “I lied. In my vows. About you being the father to _two_ children” He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“You’re going to be the father of _three_ children pretty soon” Manon smirks at him as his face changes into one of absolute awe.

 

“No way” Dorian whispers and Manon nods. Dorian pulls her in and kisses her passionately, before picking her up and spinning her, kissing her again as he let her down.

 

“Thank you, Manon. Thank you witchling. Thank you Queen. Thank you wife.”

 

The Blackbeak-Haviliard couple dance all night. Asterin caught the bouquet and the children played and giggled. Manon and Dorian left the twins with Chaol and Nesryn and left for their well-deserved honeymoon. They spent the whole two weeks wrapped up in each other’s bodies and they loved every second of it.


	5. Lorcan and the Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely tumblr blog asked for me to write my favourite 7 foot tall fae warrior wearing a flower clown that his wifey made for him. I thought this was super cute. Also featuring Manorians two kiddies. Set 8 years after war. Elorcan are married/mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is abraxos-sniffing-flowers and all these fics can be found on abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics.
> 
> P.S Thank you to cuddlesandchocolatecake and everyone else who left kudos.

He found her sitting in a patch of violets, humming to herself, her dark hair flowing behind her. Elide was softly stringing flowers through each other when he sat next to her.

 

“I’m sorry El” Lorcan says, resting his head on his wife’s shoulder. The fight was stupid and Lorcan still didn’t know what he did wrong. Elide had said she was hungry and he gave her a plate of food and then she said it was too much and stormed out, leaving him shocked in her wake.

 

She softly sighs, leaning into him. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I just haven’t been myself recently” Lorcan eyebrows drew together.

 

“Are you alright?” She doesn’t answer, instead turning and placing the crown of violets on his head, giggling as the pollen made him sneeze. Her giggling became full blown laughter as she took in the sight of him with blue violets resting on his brow. He looks shocked at the flowers before scowling at his mate.

 

“Really Elide?” She nods, still not being able to look at him without crying with laughter. She sways and falls into his lap, still melodiously laughing up at her warrior mate wearing a blue flower crown. He smiles at her laughter as she manages to barely compose herself, sitting up and adjusting the crown so it sits further down on his brow.

 

“I’ll properly forgive you if you wear this when Aelin and Dorian’s court comes tomorrow” Lorcan groaned and wondered yet again how evil a warrior Elide would be if she was Lorcan’s age. Lorcan could just imagine what the fire-breathing bitch queen and Whitethorn would say and groaned again, turning to Elide and putting her on his lap so she straddled him. His hands held her waist gently.

 

“Please don’t make me do that” He buried his head in her shoulder, smelling her, before pulling away and taking the crown off his head and placing it on her head, laughing softly as it slipped down over her eyes. He lifts it and sets it off kilter, kissing her slowly.

 

She pulls away and stands, reaching her hands to pull him up.

 

“You’re wearing it” She sings, skipping off and leaving him in the patch of flowers. He stands, dust himself off and runs after his wife.

 

————————————————————————————

 

He wakes up to Elide softly kissing his bare chest, trying not to wake him. He pulls her in closer and kisses her forehead, rubbing his hands down her spine. She shivers softly and cuddles closer to him.

 

“Do I have to wear that crown today?” He asks, scowling at the thought of it.

 

“I might consider rewarding you if you wear it for at least an hour, okay” Lorcan perks up as she pulls away, sliding of their bed and leaving him cold. He watched as she shed her pyjama’s and moved to their dresser, pulling a dress out of her drawer.

 

“What if I wear it for 2 hours?” He says, hugging her from behind. She shrugs. “I’ll let you mull it over” winking, Elide leaves his arms and walks into the bathing room to change. Lorcan changes while he waits and offers his arm to her, purposely steering her away from the dreaded crown that still sits on Elides bedside table. She scoffs and picks it up, placing it on his head and grabbing his arm.

 

He let’s her lead him to his demise and scowls at anyone in the castle who laughs at the fierce, fae warrior, lord of Perranth, wearing a flower crown. Most just cast knowing looks at his wife, who was slowly becoming more and more excited to see Aelin and Manon, as she skipped along side him.

 

“Oi, Elide, why aren’t you here to meet your guests!” Manon’s familiar drawl called from around the corner and Elide broke into a run, leaving Lorcan to stroll behind her.

 

He rounded the corner to see Elide hugging Manon, trying to avoid her very prominent baby bump. Elide turns and wraps her arms around Dorians neck, before being attacked by the twins. She laughs as she crouches down to be eye level with the two. She hands Nyx the flower crown and motions to Lorcan, whispering something in her ear. Nyx turns and runs towards him and he crouches to meet her.

 

“Aunty El said to give this to you and that you have to wear it to be rewarded” Nyx says, holding the flower crown out.

 

Lorcan huffs. He takes the crown from Nyx and puts it on his head, looking up at Elide who was purposefully avoiding his eye. He noticed Manon staring at Elide, at Nyx, at Lorcan, back to Elide.

 

“Please do not tell me that Elide just used my daughter to make innuendo’s to Lorcan.” She pauses, waiting for an answer. Elide stood, holding Helion. She opened her mouth to speak when the door bursts open behind them.

 

“ELIDE DID WHAT?” Aelin came storming through the door, Whitethorn following behind her, laughing at his mate and laughing harder when he caught side of Lorcan.

 

“Elide just told Nyx to give Lorcan that” she gestures to his flower crown “and told her to tell Lorcan that he had to wear it to be _rewarded._ ” Manon shudders as she thinks of it again.

 

“Elide?” Aelin turns expectantly to Elide “is that right?” Elide nods, not meeting either of the queens gazes.

 

“Lorcan” his head snaps up from fiddling with Nyx’s hair to meet Aelin’s eyes. “If I have to hear the sounds you two make when your by yourselves tonight, you will not see the sun set tomorrow, understood” Her eyes held fire that he knew would burn him inside out and he slowly nodded, coming to stand next to Elide.

 

“Oh, and Lorcan” he meets Manon’s eyes this time. “Nice flower crown” Winking, she grabs Dorian’s hand and Elide leaves Lorcan’s side. Rowan turns to Lorcan and opens his mouth. Lorcan growls a quick “Shut up, Whitethorn” and turns to walk away.

 

_Lorcan managed to swallow his pride and did get rewarded *winks*_


	6. Manorian Coffee shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day for the past year and a half, Manon Blackbeak, hipster barista to the extreme, has made the same obnoxious, complicated coffee for Dorian Haviliard, a gorgeous law student whose apartment was just down the street from the coffee shop she worked at.
> 
>  
> 
> And every day for the past year and a half, Dorian Haviliard has watched Manon make his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is abraxos-sniffing-flowers and all these fics can be found on abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics.

Every day for the past year and a half, Manon Blackbeak, hipster barista to the extreme, has made the same obnoxious, complicated coffee for Dorian Haviliard, a gorgeous law student whose apartment was just down the street from the coffee shop she worked at.

 

And every day for the past year and a half, Dorian Haviliard has watched Manon make his coffee.

 

Watches as her silver hair glints in the sun, watches as her gold eyes light up from a joke her cousin tells her behind the counter, watches as she pushes her hipster-like glasses up her nose when they fall. Watches her perfectly manicured silver nails wrapping around the cup as she hands it to him, smiling with her perfectly straight white teeth. To be honest, Dorian Haviliard thinks everything about Manon Blackbeak, from her silver hair to her plaid shirts to her skinny jeans, is perfect.

 

And to be honest, Manon watches too. She watches out of the corner of her eye. She sees Dorian’s sapphire blue eyes that try to avoid looking at her but stare anyway. She see’s his pitch black hair tousled, like he hasn’t slept in days, which explains the coffee fix every morning. She notices that no matter his outfit, he consistently has a book bag that is spewing paper from the tops. To be honest, Manon Blackbeak thinks that Dorian Haviliard, no matter how unkept he looks from day to day, is pretty gorgeous.

 

This view of each other is where any mutual affection for each other ends.

 

Manon doesn’t like Dorian, because she can’t. She doesn’t have time. From fighting with her too stubborn grandmother, to working at her cousins coffee shop, to using her pay to put herself through College, Manon doesn’t have time for men in her life. 

 

Dorian, however, must think the sun shines out of Manon’s ass because, like clockwork, every morning, Dorian is back in the _Iron nails_ cafe even though there are seven different coffee shops between his apartment and his school. Asterin, Manon’s cousin and owner of _Iron nails,_ finds the entire predicament hilarious and teases Manon to no end, usually ending in Manon giving Asterin a vulgar gesture and heading in to the cafe’s dining space to furiously clean tables.

 

——————————————————————————

 

But Manon didn’t realise how much she missed Dorian until one day, February 7, Manon thought, he didn’t come in to the cafe. And he didn’t show the next day, or the next. By the next week, Manon was upset to say the least, so on her day off, the first she’d had in a year and a half, she decided to go see him. Stopping on her way to his apartment, she grabbed his favourite coffee (ignoring Asterin’s shouts telling her to go see “lover boy”) and headed over to his apartment complex, buzzing on Dorian’s apartment and clenching her teeth against the brutal New York snow. Eventually she was allowed up into his apartment.

 

He opened the door for her and, to put it bluntly, Dorian looked like shit. His eyes were red and puffy, his normally straight and pale nose was bright red and he was curled in a blanket. When he saw her on his doorstep though, he looked shocked.

 

‘Manon’ he whispered, sounding like someone had rubbed sandpaper all up his throat. She almost gave him a pity look but stopped herself (she, after all, hated people giving her that look). Instead, she smiled and held up the coffee in her hands.

 

‘You look like shit, but I come bearing your disgustingly complex coffee’ He softly laughed at her, before pulling the door fully open to let her in. She stepped past, giving him his coffee.

 

Manon’s inner OCD screamed. His apartment had a living room to the left with a couch, chair, coffee table and TV, a kitchen to the right and two doors leading to a bathroom and bedroom. What annoyed Manon was the fact that on every surface, floor, tables, seats, even the TV unit was covered in an unruly mess of paper’s and books.

 

‘Sorry about the mess, I didn’t have the chance to clean’ Dorian rasps, sipping his coffee. He pulls away and begins coughing. Manon’s by Dorian’s side in an instant, taking the coffee from his hands and gently guiding him to the couch and wrapping the blanket around him.

 

Brushing his hair from his face, Manon sat next to him and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder. ‘Thank you for coming over Manon’ Dorian says quietly to her.

 

‘Shhh, it’s okay. You don’t have to speak. You don’t sound so good. Do you know what you came down with?’ Manon pried gently, rubbing his hand with her fingers, listening to his soft breathing.

 

‘Viral tonsillitis. Got it last week. Gave me a shit ton of vertigo and it passed and now I’ve had the cold for a couple of days. Worst thing about it was me not seeing your face every day’ He lifted his head off her shoulder to tiredly wink at her. Manon giggled.

 

Fun fact: Manon Blackbeak doesn’t giggle. Okay, so maybe she is more affectionate towards Dorian then she likes to admit, but she pushes that thought to the side as she stands and walks into his kitchen, shuffling around until she finds some instant noodles in a cupboard. Manon places them in the microwave and waits for them to cook. She brings them back into the living room, noticing Dorian still almost asleep. Manon brushes his fallen hair back again and helps him sit up and gently helps him eat.

 

‘To be honest, I kinda missed your face around the shop as well’ Manon assures him, making him smile. God, his smiles made her forget how to breath. Manon’s admiration of Dorian’s smile was interrupted by her phone going off. Sorrel, one of the bakers at the shop was calling her. She stood from her crouch on the floor and picked up the call.

 

‘What’s up Sorrel?’

 

‘Please tell me you aren’t fucking lover boy?’ Manon was taken aback. Sorrel was blunt, but had never said that.

 

‘No, why?’ 

 

‘Can come back into work. Asterin’s crush just walked in and she’s so nervous, she’s a wreck and is destroying the vibe’ Sorrel said, before pulling away from the phone to yell something incoherent.

 

‘Yeah, sure, I’ll come back. Get Fallon to cover for me. I’ll be there in 15 minutes’ Manon hung up the phone and went to grab her bag when Dorian muttered something. Manon turned.

 

‘What’s wrong?’ She asks gently, feeling his forehead.

 

‘I said, I want to go on a date with you’ Dorian said, still not opening his eyes. Manon beamed.

 

‘Okay then. When your better, come into the shop and grab my number’ And with that, Manon stood, kissed Dorian’s brow and walked out the door, a skip in her step and a smile on her face.

 

——————————————————————————

 

When Manon walked into the back area of a kitchen, Sorrel had her on the counter and coffee machine straight away. Asterin’s crush, Fenrhys was sitting at the top bench, talking with his friend Lorcan and casting glances at Asterin every now and then. When Lorcan turned around to greet his girlfriend and they left, Fenrhys focused solely on Asterin’s flushed face and shaky hands.

 

Manon just grabbed Asterin’s hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Manon slapped Asterin across the face. She looked flabbergasted.

 

‘What was that for?’ Asterin almost yelled.

 

‘Get it together. You like him, he likes you. Go on a date or some shit, I don’t care, but get it together and don’t come out of the kitchen ’til you do’ With that, Manon flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out.

 

 

——————————————————————————

 

Four days later, Dorian came by the coffee shop. All better. His opening words were;

 

‘Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’ Making Manon giggle before replying with a prompt;

 

‘No, but I scraped my knee when I crawled from hell.’ Dorian laughs, loud and long making Manon smiling. After a couple of minutes she turns dead faced.

 

‘Stop laughing. You sound deranged and are scaring away customers. Plus, you mentioned something about getting my number so you could take me on a date’ She said, grabbing a pen and then seizing Dorians arm, writing her number on it. He smiled gently at her face, concentrated with her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth and her eyebrows scrunched.

 

‘Now tell me about this date’ Manon said, looking at him and leaning against the opposite side of the counter.

 

‘Well I’m thinking dinner at a cute place downtown and then snuggling on one of ours couches. Possibly yours because I noticed you don’t like the amount of notes I have in my house.’ Dorian said, gaging her reaction. Manon smiles the smile Dorian has loved from that moment a year and a half ago when he decided he’d win her over, no matter what it took.

 

‘That sounds nice.’ She says softly.

 

‘Friday, 8. I’ll pick you up here, k?’ Manon nods at his request. Dorian leans across the counter and places a solitary kiss on her forehead and taking his coffee, he leaves the coffee shop.

 

Manon, for the first time in a long time, blushes. She turns to continue working and catches the other twelve who work in the shop, scowling at Ghislaine, who was smirking while collecting $20 notes from the girls.

 

‘You guys seriously bet on that’

 

‘That and when he’d take your v-card’ Imogen yells from the oven, making Manon scowl.

 

‘Get a life’

 

——————————————————————————

 

Dorian picked Manon up at 8:02. In those two minutes, Manon couldn’t help but doubt herself to no end. It took both Falline and Fallon to get her to stop scratching her head, picking at her manicure and shuffling her feet outside the coffee shop. All the girls thought it hilarious, that Manon, the girl who was the reason that the coffee shop was called iron nails, the girl who was so strong minded she hadn’t wanted romance at all, a girl who was such a pessimistic perfectionist that she shooed men away with a look, was nervous about a date. Manon, however, did not find it hilarious. And then Dorians car pulled up at the shop and he got out and Manon’s jaw dropped.

 

He hadn’t made any drastic changes, but the ones he made, made him seem so much cuter to Manon. His dark hair was slicked back and his constant 5 o’clock shadow was gone from his face. His usually over flowing book bag was gone, making his posture so much taller, or it meant he could actually stand to his full height, whatever it was, he was tall. He wore a fitted tee that accentuated all his muscles with loose jeans. He wore a pair of converse sneakers and as Manon took him in, she realised that Dorian was actually a lot more attractive than she originally perceived him to be.

 

‘Do my eyes deceive me, or is Manon Blackbeak wearing a skirt’ He says as he walks to her, giving her the bouquet of Astrantia. She laughed at the oddness of his flower choice as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.

 

‘Yeah well, I figured I actually have to put effort into this, so I borrowed this’ Manon wore one of her usual red plaid shirts but had tucked it into a sapphire blue skater skirt that went to mid-thigh. She paired this with creme heels that she found tucked into the back of her closet. She thinks she looks mildly attractive in the least. Dorian thinks that Manon is hot and gorgeous and beautiful and other synonyms for those words. She takes his breath away.

 

‘Well, Manon, our date awaits’ Dorian holds his arm out to Manon and guides her to his silver Honda, opening and closing the door once she’s tucked inside. She laughs at him being a gentleman and he notices.

 

‘What’s so funny?’ He pouts. God, his pout is cute.

 

‘Two weeks ago, you let the door close in someone’s face just to get your coffee and yet here you are being all gentlemanly’

 

‘I really wanted to see you that day’ Dorian says shrugging, starting the car. Manon giggles but stops herself.

 

‘I love your laugh’ Dorian sighs contently.

 

 

——————————————————————————

 

 

‘Okay, so your telling me that you think your _law_ professor is on drugs. Even though it’s against the law’ Manon laughed at the statement as they stumbled through the door of Dorians apartment.

 

‘Well he’s always half asleep!’ Dorian exclaims defensively, making Manon laugh harder.

 

‘He probably stays up all night grading papers’ Manon speaks through quiet giggles. Dorians mouth forms a quiet ‘oh’ before plopping down on his couch. Manon joins him sitting curled in his arms. She smiles up at him as he gently kisses his forehead.

 

‘Y’know, you could always come to my law classes, get a degree, all that, if you wanted’ Dorian suggests quietly. In his head, he just wants to see Manon more often. 

 

‘I’m getting a degree already’ Manon says softly back ‘in hospitality’

 

‘Sounds fun’ He answers, pulling her closer and nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck, leaving soft kisses.

 

‘Well, her’s another suggestion. You getting a master’s degree of being my girlfriend’ She laughs at the suggestion, turning around.

 

‘And how many years would that take?’ He shrugs.

 

‘As long as it needs to’ Manon smiles, turning back round to curl further into him.

 

‘Okay. Yeah, I’ll be your girlfriend Dorian’ He kisses her cheek and holds her tight until sleep finally takes over Manon. He carries her into his room, kisses her forehead and lies beside her until he’s asleep.

 

——————————————————————————

 

The next time Dorian Haviliard, gorgeous law student from down the street came in the _Iron Nails_ cafe to order his obnoxiously complex coffee, it made Manon Blackbeak, hipster barista extraordinaire smile and blush, especially when he leaned across the counter and kissed her.

 

 


	7. "I DID IT BECAUSE I'M HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rowan leaves Terrasen for a little and Aelin needs time to think. 
> 
> This fic ignores the events of Empire of Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is abraxos-sniffing-flowers. All my fics can be found on abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics.

Rowan was flying faster than he had before. He knew Aelin could be stupid, irrational and crazy but she had just purposely put herself in danger and he didn’t get why. She had no reason to be anywhere near Oakwald forest and it just didn’t make sense. After all, Aelin had meetings all day today. Rowan just couldn’t work it out. But Aelin was in trouble and he needed to be there for his carranam.

 

He arrived at Terrasen’s castle just as Aelin was walking through the entry hall. He grabs her shoulders and scans her face gently, causing her to slap away his hands.

 

“I’m fine, buzzard” She says, avoiding his gaze.

 

“I’m not. You scared the shit out of me!” Rowan all but yells at her. “Why were you even near Oakwald?” Rowan sighs. Aelin shrugs.

 

“I needed to be alone and I was hoping-“ 

 

“Were you hoping to get killed by rebels or something. There are a millions of other places to be alone, Fireheart!” Rowan begins pacing, trying to calm himself.

 

“I needed to think where someone couldn’t find me” Aelin says softly. Rowan rubs the bridge of his nose.

 

“I can’t- I won’t- you know what, I’ll be in our room” And with that he stalks off.

 

————————————————————————————————

 

Half an hour later Rowan was still trying to sort out why on earth Aelin had been found in the middle of Oakwald forest meditating in a bubble of fire when Aelin walked into the room, past him and into the bathing room.

 

She comes out wearing one of her usual short nightgowns and leans against the doorframe.

 

“I’m sorry, Rowan. I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just need to think about some things” Aelin apologises. He turns to look at her.

 

“I’m not angry. I’m just - I’m just confused as to why you did it” Sighing, Rowan stands and walks away from Aelin into the wardrobe when he hears her yell from behind him.

 

“I DID IT BECAUSE I’M HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU” Rowan freezes where he stands.

 

“What?” he grinds out, turning and walking back to stand in front of Aelin.

 

“You had been away a lot and I just wanted to be around something that reminded me of you” Aelin slightly mumbles, tilting her head down. Rowan finally let’s himself stare at Aelin. If she’s in love with him, that means his love isn’t as unrequited as he thought.

 

“Fireheart, you love me?” He questions softly, taking her chin and facing her towards him. She nods and, almost as if she got her confidence back, she leans up and places her lips on his.

 

And then it snaps. A feeling he had only felt once before. _Mate._

Aelin, evidently, felt it too and she leant away enough to whisper in his ear “what was that?” He answered with his lips. Kissing her, he grabbed the underside of her thighs and picked her up, bringing her to the bed but still not pulling away. He paused to lay her down and rest above her, growling “Mate” before beginning his lips descent down her neck, kissing and licking and biting, thoroughly enjoying the sound of Aelin’s gasping.

 

Aelin’s hands found the base of Rowan’s shirt and pulled it up. Rowan sat up and took it off, liking the sight of Aelin below him. Her hands find his abs, running her fingers down to the waistband of his pants and back up to his neck, pulling him back to her as his hands grasped her hips beneath her nightgown. Running his hands down to the edges of the nightgown, he pulled it over her head, leaving nothing underneath. Her eyes said it all _did you seriously think I would be wearing underwear._

 

Trying not to laugh, he brings his head down and begins to bite and suck at her nipples, liking the feeling of her fingers in his hair. Aelin works her hands down his back and around to his waistband, taking both underwear and pants down at the same time and almost gasps at the sight of him. Rowan’s kisses have now reached her stomach and Aelin thinks she might just pass out from the feeling. His lips find her centre as he kisses and licks and _holy shit_ Aelin has _never_ felt like this. She shakes as she hits her high, Rowan’s name a prayer on her lips as he comes back up to be eye level.

 

“It’s okay, just breath” he whispers to her as her chest rises and falls. Aelin makes a ‘hmming’ noise before pushing Rowan on his back and moving to straddle him. Leaning down, she becomes chest to chest and softly whispers “my turn.”

 

Lifting herself, Aelin sets herself over him before coming down and guiding him into her. She throws her head back at the feeling of him inside of her before beginning to rock and roll her hips over his, gaging his reaction below her as she quickens and slows her pace. Rowan reaches up and softly rubs his fingers over her boobs as he groans and moans.

 

Rowan roars into his climax and Aelin is sure the whole castle can hear him and as Aelin follows over the cliff, she’s **_definite_** the whole castle can hear them.

 

And she doesn’t mind one bit.


	8. "Oh fuck, oh FUCK"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaol disapproves of Manorian and Dorian loves Manon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is abraxos-sniffing-flowers. Read all my fics at abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics.

_“_ Dorian” Dorian turns to his First Hand and the map in front of him. Terrasen’s and Ardarlan’s armies as well as three Ironteeth and four Crochan covens were camped on the border and with news recently come in about the rescue of Aelin, they were to meet and then storm Morath in the morning. Chaol and Nesryn were helping prep him.

 

“Yes Chaol?” Dorian answers, suspecting what he was gonna say.

 

“When did you plan to tell me that you have a relationship with a _witch?”_ Chaol hissed, so as not to be heard by said witch who Dorian had been staring at as she tended to her wyvern.

 

‘When were you planning on taking the judgement out of your voice?” Dorian counters, raising an eyebrow at him. Chaol storms out of the tent, knowing that he won’t win this argument.

 

Dorian decides that he wants to see his girlfriend and so he walks out of the tent and over to the field of flowers Abraxos had found home in and to where Manon was trying to get him to stand so she could place his armour over his underbelly. He walks up and hugs her from behind, gently kissing her neck. Manon turns in his arms and places her arms around his neck.

 

“How was your meeting with Chaol?” She asks softly.

 

“He stormed off” Dorian sighed, nuzzling her neck.

 

“He doesn’t like me and my witches, does he?”

 

Dorian shook his head.

 

“It’s alright, I’m a big girl. I can handle his protective instincts.” Gently pulling away, Manon turned to Abraxos and rolled her eyes.

 

“Come on, you brute. Let’s get you to the aerie. I’ll see you in the mess hall later tonight Princeling” and with that, Manon kissed his cheek and swung herself into the saddle, her white braid whipping the air. She smiled down at him, her molten gold eyes catching the sunlight. She patted Abraxos’ side and he trotted away to the aerie. Dorian smiled after her until she disappeared into the crowd. 

 

And then he heard the yelling and a horn sounded, a warning. Something was coming. Chaol comes into Dorian’s sight, screaming at him to move inside. Dorian darted back to his tent, seeing as Manon flew right overhead, flanked by the Thirteen and another coven, screaming orders as a wave of darkness flies toward them. The sight of the Queen, _his_ strong queen bought a smile to his face despite the situation. 

 

The Ironteeth tore through the enemies ranks in a sharp formation and Dorian was actually feeling sorry for them. 

 

The skirmish ended and the Blackbeak clans landed gently on the ground. Dorian sighed in relief, catching Manon’s eyes and smiling in relief. Manon began to climb off Abraxos when she stopped and fell off him, revealing and arrow in her back. Abraxos roared as she hit the ground. Dorian ran to her, ignoring the shouts from behind him. Falling to his knees he pulled her up.

 

“Oh fuck, Oh FUCK. Manon, witchling, darling. Come on, open your eyes. Please.” Dorian could feel Manon’s broken arm from when she fell and the hand that cradle around to between her shoulder blades was sticky with her blood.

 

“Come on Manon, open your eyes” he pleaded, grabbing her behind the knee’s and waist and lifted her, running carefully to the healers tent where Yrene ordered he place her on one of the cots and leave.

 

—————————————————————————————

 

Three hours later, Dorian was still outside the tent, pacing, with his hands shaking furiously. He was worried. He needed this women, this beautiful, strong witch to wake up, to heal, to come back to him or he might just collapse himself. He wiped away the tears still falling as Chaol approached him.

 

“Dorian-“

 

“No, Chaol, not now. I can’t deal with anything now.” He collapsed to the ground, holding his head in his hands. “I love her” he whispered, but Chaol heard anyway “I don’t want- I can’t lose her” He said louder, just as the tent opened and Yrene stepped out. Dorian sprung up and grabbed the healers shoulders.

 

“Is she gonna be okay? Can I see her? Please tell me she’s alive.” At this point, Dorian was pretty freaking desperate.

 

Yrene nods.

 

“She’ll be fine and yes, you can see her now” Dorian didn’t need any confirmation. He darts inside the tent to find Manon sitting in bed. He bounds to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and rubbing his nose in her neck, letting her scent wash over his senses.

 

“Oh fuck, witchling. I thought you were gone. Please never do that again. I love you” He sobs as she runs her fingers through his hair.

 

“Hey, Princeling” Manon says gently, pulling his head to look into her eyes “I wasn’t trying to get shot” He laughs as she gently rubs his tears away “and I love you too” She assures him, placing their foreheads together.

 

“I’m fine. Kinda want revenge on whoever shot me, but I’m okay” Dorian nods gently before pulling her into a kiss.

 

He didn’t leave her bedside until she was allowed to go.


	9. "For once in your life be selfish"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide doesn't care if she dies. Manon gets upset when Elide says as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is abraxos-sniffing-flowers and all my TOG, SOC, TLC and ACOTAR fics can be found on abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics

Elide was petting Abraxos in the aerie when Manon found her. Elide had found that the aerie was her safe place in war and after a fight with Manon about her safety and the war, Elide had fled her friends tent and hid out with Manon’s wyvern until she calmed down.

 

“Why don’t you care if you die?” Manon asks, sitting down next to her, joining her in petting Abraxos.

 

“Because if it was an option between me and Terrasen or Adarlan, I would give my self up in a heartbeat”

 

“I admire that”

 

“It’s not very admirable. It’s just what you have to do. You understand that people have to be sacrifices to save millions.”

 

“I don’t want you to die” Manon says gently laying her head on Elides bony shoulder. “I think your too selfless” She declares.

 

“I’d rather die than have my country be enslaved, if that’s what you mean” Elide mutters.

 

“Well what do you want?” Elide is stumped by the question as Manon lifts her head to stare into Elide’s eyes. Black on gold. Gold on black.

 

Elide sighs. “I’ve always been aware that no one cares what I want. But I want my country to be saved.” Manon arches her eyebrow.

 

“I care what you want. But to be honest, everyone in this army wants their country to be saved. So, for once in your life be selfish. Elide, what’s something you really want for yourself?” Elide stands and walks around Abraxos, avoiding Manon’s gaze.

 

“You” Elide whispers, so quietly that Manon doesn’t hear her.

 

“What?” Manon questions, standing and coming to stand in front of Elide.

 

“You, Manon. The one thing I want to myself is you” Suddenly ashamed, Elide walks away from Manon’s shocked gaze, out of the aerie and to her own tent, pushing the flaps open violently and letting them collapse violently. Elide flops onto her cot, screaming into the pillow.

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid… Why would Manon want your runty ass?_ Her mind yells.

 

————————————————————————

 

Manon was surprised. Elide’s reaction was unexpected. Very unexpected. Well, at least it confirmed Manon’s feelings toward the witchling.

 

Abraxos’ snorting broke Manon’s shocked reverie. He gave Manon a gentle shove in the direction Elide went in, almost as if to say _go get her._ Running out into the camp and slowing down, she gently pushed back the opening to Elide’s tent, causing her to whip round to face Manon from where she was looking at a map.

 

Elide swallows. “Manon, I’m sorry, I- I just- um-“ Manon took a stride toward her, taking Elide’s face in her hands and tilting it to let their lips meet. Elide froze, but her lips were still soft and gentle against Manon’s. Elide relaxed, putting her arms around Manon’s neck, pulling her closer and moving her hands in her hair. The kiss was slow but fierce, all the witches pent up anger, frustration and passion coming out.

 

Pulling away from Elide for air is probably one of the hardest things Manon has down since fighting her grandmother at Morath. Elide is staring at her in wonder.

 

Manon clears her throat. “Don’t ever be sorry for being selfish. Don’t ever apologise for wanting what you want.” Elide rolls her eyes and pulls Manon back to her.

 

The two witches spend the rest of the day curled beside each other on Elide’s cot and for once, Elide is glad she was selfish.


	10. “I’ve done a lot of things I regret, but falling for you wasn’t one”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide and Lorcan make up and things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is abraxos-sniffing-flowers and all my fics are on abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics.

 

“Y’know Lorcan, you should tell her” Lorcan jumped at the sound of Aelin’s voice behind his shoulder. Lorcan was sitting dejected on the sidelines of the ball that the Terrasen court had thrown to celebrate the victory against Erawan. He was, as usual watching Elide as she laughed and danced with all the lords and ladies of the court. Lorcan had decided that although Elide hated him, he still wanted to help her so he was keeping her ankle braced.

 

Elide, like every day, was beautiful but tonight she was radiant. Wearing a night-blue dress that hugged the top half of her gorgeous body and then flared out behind her to sweep the floor. There was a cut out hole in the back that was covered in lace and she had borrowed a dainty blue tiara and bracelets from Aelin to match. Elide looked like a princess tonight to everyone but Lorcan. No, to Lorcan, Elide looked like a queen. A queen he would worship until the end of time.

 

“Tell her what?” Lorcan scowls at his queen, thoroughly pissed off that she could see through him.

 

“Tell her why” and then Aelin flounced off to join hands with a waiting Rowan who winked at Lorcan before whisking Aelin onto the ballroom floor. Lorcan glanced across the room to where she was dancing with a lord who, in Lorcan’s opinion, had his hand way to low for comfort.

 

_Eh, fuck it. you love her don’t you_ his mind seemed to say as he stood and sauntered over to stand behind the lord, tapping him on the shoulder. The man turned and his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

 

“May I please cut in?” Lorcan asked politely, making the man nod and walk away. Lorcan turned to Elide whose hands were resting on her hips and one of her eyebrows were raised. Lorcan stepped closer and offered his hands to her. She took it gently and slid her other hand up his arm to his shoulder.

 

“You know, I’ve done a lot of things I regret” at this Elide snorted “but falling for you wasn’t one” Elide stiffened in his arms. “You act surprised to hear that, but there is a reason I do some things. You were kind to me, you offered me a home, hell, you basically got your arm ripped off for me… and in the process, you made me fall further and further in love with you… and you didn’t even realise. So, when I thought you would be in danger, I turned to the person I thought could protect you. Of course, all that bitch did was tear you from me, and took one of the only people you loved and I regret that, but at no time did I regret loving you or wanting to protect you. So, yeah that’s it and if you want to send me away and go back to dancing with the lord of the court, that’s your choice and I’ll go, but I want to- I need to fix this” Elide was still frozen from his words, and the movements of the dance were awfully robotic.

 

“Stay” Elide breathed. “I want to fix this as well. But I can’t forgive you yet” Lorcan nodded.

 

“And, um, thank you for bracing my foot”

 

“If it meant you were happy, I would brace your foot forever. You deserve the excitement and fun of a royal ball” Elide blushed at this.

 

“Would you like a drink, Elide?” Lorcan asked, guiding her off the floor and gently placing a champagne flute in her hand and taking one for himself. Elide giggles at his reaction.

 

“What kind of weak-ass alcohol is this?” Elide laughed at the disgusted look on his face and he froze and turned to her and looked at this smol human with a love like no one in the room exists.

 

“Do that again”

 

“What?”

 

“Laugh” Elide giggled at him, gently punching his arm.

 

“I don’t laugh on demand, idiot” Lorcan smiled at her again. _Challenge accepted_ his mind seemed to now be set on making her laugh. He walked over to the bar and got himself a glass of the strongest alcohol they have and came back to stand next to Elide as she watched the ballroom.

 

“Do you know where Manon and Dorian are?” Lorcan snorted. The King of Adarlan and his Crochan Queen had snuck off half an hour after the party started and with the way they were looking at each other, Lorcan wouldn’t be surprised to hear that they didn’t even get to their bedroom before going at it. He got another smack when he said as much.

 

“That’s vulgar” Elide scoffs. “That’s truth” Lorcan shrugs.

 

—————————————————————————————

 

An hour later, both Lorcan and Elide were tipsy. Well, Elide was. Lorcan just watched his tiny Lady as she took wonder in everything. She even looked at Lorcan like that. When she tried to stand up and then fell into his lap, he decided to take her up to her room.

 

“Come on, darl, let’s go” He said, gently holding her up as they traipsed up to Elide’s room.

 

“You know, Lorcan, I never really hated you. I love you, I just couldn’t forgive you”

 

“You don’t mean that” Elide suddenly grabbed Lorcan’s arm in a vice-like grip.

 

“Lorcan. slightly drunk me doesn’t appreciate you telling me what I do and don’t mean. Just because I couldn’t forgive you, doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Because although you’re a dick a lot, I still do love you” At this point they were at her door.

 

“And if you trust me and if you still want me, I’ll show you” Elide stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Lorcan’s neck, pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear.

 

“Let me show you” and she kissed just under his ear, then his jaw and then his lips and Lorcan’s world narrowed to the feel of Elide’s lips on his, the silk of her dress beneath his fingertips and the smell of her. Gently pulling away to drag him into her bedroom and closing the door, they were reattached again, hands never settling anywhere and Lorcan wasn’t sure where he ended and Elide began and had never felt this good because he loved this women so much.

 

Elide’s hands pulled his jacket off him before they started to undo the buttons of his shirt, pushing that off. She ran her hands up and down his chest softly enough for him to want more. He groaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and then his self control came back and he pulled away. Elide pouted as he looked down at her.

 

“Are you sure about this? I would never forgive myself if I forced you into something” Elide raised an eyebrow.

 

“I would never forgive you if you pulled away now. I want _you_ Lorcan… and I know you can tell.” She paused and leaned in “Take me now Lorcan or leave me forever” she whispered. And then Lorcans self control went out the window. Grabbing Elide around the waist, he pulled her in and kissed her. Kissed her like he’d never kissed anybody. It was passionate and raw and he never wanted it to end. Elide bit his lip softly, causing him to groan as he bought his hand up to push her dress down. He pushed it until she was standing there completely naked.

 

Her hands found his pant and pushed them down, taking his underwear down with it. Her hands wrapped around his hard length, sending shivers up his spine as he lifted her to wrap her thighs around his waist, walking to the bed and laying her down without breaking contact with her lips. He gently began his descent down her body, kissing her everywhere, biting and sucking and listening to the sounds she made, the moans and groans she made, as her eyes flutter closed. He left kisses down her stomach right down to her ankles and then began to make his way back up her legs to the inside of her thighs and began biting as she slowly came further undone by his tongue.

 

He began to lick her centre as his hands came to rest on her legs and her hands came to rest in his hair, pulling enough for it to become a pleasurable pain. His tongue worked her gently, wanting to let her get used to it. 

 

“Lorcan… Lorcan. Oh my-“ She was cut off by another moan and Lorcan decided he liked seeing her like this. Elide continued to shake until she finally went over the cliff, Lorcan’s name on her lips.

 

Elide pulls his hair enough for him to work his way back up to her, stopping to kiss her neck softly, listening to her pulse race under his touch.

 

“How was that?” He questions as he lets his fingers trace up her arms and hips. Elide sighs in content, her breathing beginning to return to normal. She opens her eyes and turns to him, giving him a dainty smile.

 

“Can we do that again?” Lorcan eyebrows raise in shock.

 

“I don’t even think you need me to answer that question. Do you want me to keep going?” He replies in her ear. She nods her head fervently, snaking her hands around Lorcan’s neck and pulling him towards her lips. He moves back on top of her, matching her ferocity. He moved and without her noticing, slid inside her. Elide gasps at the feeling, giving Lorcan’s tongue perfect access to make long, sensual sweeps of the inside of her mouth, running off the pleasure of being inside Elide.

 

He waits for her to adjust. _Hell, he’d wait forever for her._ Elide reaches down and grabs the backs of his thighs, making him move. He stays with the pace she sets, in and out while his mouth made marks on her neck and breasts, until she bucks her hips and makes him move faster. And faster. And faster until neither could contain their moans. Elide gets her release and stifles her cries into Lorcan’s neck and shoulder joint, but Lorcan’s cries as he comes are so loud and Elide loves him for not hiding it. 

 

Lorcan moves to roll off Elide but is stop by her small hands holding his shoulders.

 

“Just stay there for a moment longer. I like the feeling of you” So he stays until she lets him go. He rolls beside her, pulling her closer until they were lying together with Elide’s head resting gently against Lorcan’s chest.

 

“I won’t ever regret you, Elide. I love you” he whispers softly, laying a gentle kiss in her hair. She nods and after a while, her breathing slows and she’s asleep. _All my centuries alive had led to this moment, so I’m going to cherish every second with Elide_ Lorcan decided as he fell asleep.

 

Elide and Lorcan were too busy wrapped up in each other that they didn’t come out of Elide’s room for two days.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Abraxos-sniffing-flowers


End file.
